1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power generation device for exercise equipment, and more particularly to an innovative device with a magnetic support component to cause magnetic repellence between the swinging seat and the fixing seat for a supporting effect in a stepper exercise machine.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In prior art power generation devices for exercise equipment, a driven wheel is configured to contact a flywheel, which is driven by friction. However, in the prior art, after a certain exposure to friction between the driven wheel and the flywheel, the surface of the driven wheel will be inevitably worn out, and the outer diameter will be reduced. Consequently, the flywheel can no longer be driven by the driven wheel, and the power generating function will disappear.
In consideration of the above problem, the industry has developed an improvement that can maintain constant tight contact between the driven wheel and the flywheel of the exercise equipment through the pull or push of a spring component. However, in actual usage of such prior art structures, it is still found that the spring component, no matter its action is pull or push, will quickly lose its elasticity due to tiredness after repeatedly squeezing or traction, and consequently affecting the support effect of the driven wheel. Hence, there is a problem of insufficient durability and a short life span.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.